Conséquences difficiles
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: En Sixième année, Sirius a fait une mauvaise blague à Severus et il a du mal à en accepter les conséquences. Surtout la réaction de Remus.


_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Comment allez vous? Je suis désolée, j'aurais du publier il y a quelques jours... Mille pardons..._

 _Cette semaine, je vous remène au temps des maraudeurs, Severus est vistime d'une mauvaise blague... Je vous laisse imaginer de quoi je parle._

 _Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Luma-Az que je remercie infiniement pour son travail et dieu sait que je lui en donne... :) Je t'adore ma belle!_

* * *

Sirius est seul... Il pense à Remus... Celui qu'il aime. Celui qui ne lui parle plus.

Une semaine. Ça fait une semaine, depuis cette mauvaise blague qu'il a voulu faire à Severus Rogue.

Severus qui les suit partout, où qu'ils soient, où qu'ils aillent, il les espionne pour espérer découvrir les secrets des Maraudeurs.

Ce soir-là, c'était la pleine lune, il suivait Remus qui comme d'habitude, rejoignait Mme Pomfresh dans le parc. Sirius l'a intercepté, lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait là, l'autre n'a pas voulu répondre ou a dit que ça ne le regardait pas... Il ne sait plus exactement... Le ton est monté et pour finir Sirius a dit à Severus que pour suivre Remus il fallait immobiliser le saule cogneur en appuyant sur le nœud de la racine.

Et il l'a fait... Cet imbécile l'a fait. Il est entré dans le tunnel et est allé jusqu'à la cabane...

Lorsque Sirius a raconté ça aux autres, James s'est précipité, évidemment, comme le héros qu'il est ... Ho, sur le coup, Sirius avait été plutôt fier de lui, après tout, ce n'est que Servilus. Ils auraient été tranquilles. Mais quand il avait su ce qui était arrivé, il avait clairement et rapidement déchanté ! Il a fallu que Cornedrue donne une ruade au loup pour qu'il reste à l'autre bout de la pièce, le temps que Severus se sauve et que James referme la porte et jette le sort qui la bloque complètement. Il aurait voulu rester pour calmer Lunard... Mais... Le loup avait senti la chair fraîche et se déchaînait... James a dû rentrer au dortoir.

Le lendemain Severus l'avait remercié et Sirius avait pris le savon du siècle, à la fois par James et par Dumbledore. Mc Gonagall lui avait même donné une retenue pour être sorti après le couvre- feu. Il avait essayé d'aller voir Remus à l'infirmerie, il avait voulu s'occuper de lui comme d'habitude et s'excuser mais Remus lui avait craché qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler pour le moment.

Et ça fait une semaine que piteusement, Sirius attend que son ami lui pardonne enfin.

James entre dans le dortoir. Il y fait noir, les rideaux sont tous tirés, les chandelles éteintes. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité il reste à l'entrée sans bouger. Sur un des lits, une silhouette est secouée de sanglots.

\- Sirius? T'es là?

\- Snif... Hum...

James vient s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- ... Snif... Il... Me... déteste... hein?

\- Mais non... Tu connais Lunard, il est incapable de détester qui que ce soit... Il t'en veut par contre... Énormément...

Les sanglots de Sirius redoublent : Il a l'impression de sombrer et en même temps il mérite son malheur, il le sait.

\- James... Je l'aime... Je l'aime tellement...

\- Oui je sais... Moi aussi Siri...

\- Non tu ne comprends pas...

\- Alors expliques moi.

Comme Sirius ne répond pas, il insiste.

\- Sirius ? Soit honnête, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Parce que je… Je supporte pas Servilus, parce qu'il est trop proche de Remus. Et lui, il se laisse faire, il ne voit pas ! il ne voit pas que moi je meurs, à chaque fois. Que j'ai mal quand il a mal, que je voudrai juste… que je suis jaloux… J'ai fait ça parce que je… Je l'aime... Comme toi... Lily...

James reste interdit un instant puis passe ses bras autour de Sirius.

\- Oh... D'accord... Ben... laisse lui du temps il finira par te pardonner hein?

\- Quel ami je suis hein?... Moi un de ses meilleurs amis...

\- ... Son meilleur ami, corrige Cornedrue, tu es plus proche de lui que n'importe qui dans cette école...

\- N'empêche... Moi... Son meilleur ami... J'ai failli faire de lui un assassin... J'ai failli réaliser son pire cauchemar... Il veut plus me parler, il voudra plus jamais... Pou... Pourquoi il voudrait me pardonner?

\- Peut-être parce que moi aussi je t'aime... Dit une voix tremblante derrière eux.

James se lève, Sirius saute sur ses pieds et se jette dans les bras du loup-garou en pleurant.

\- ...Lunard ... Pardon Lunard... Pardon... Pardon...

\- Chut... Chut... Mon cœur... Chuuut calme toi...

Le cœur de l'animagus rate plusieurs battements... Remus l'a appelé 'Mon cœur'. Et il... Il a dit qu'il l'aimait aussi, non ? Ou était-ce Sirius qui commençait à prendre ses désirs pour des réalités ? Pendant qu'il s'interrogeait ainsi, il ne vit pas dans son dos James faire un signe de tête en direction de la porte. Tenant toujours Sirius contre son coeur, le loup-garou acquiesce et entraine Sirius vers le premier lit à leur portée. James, lui, sortit sans bruit.

\- J'te demande pardon Lunard... Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de l'envoyer là-bas. Tu sais je ne voulais pas vraiment faire ça. Je voulais juste l'éloigner de toi, je… j'ai peur… J'ai peur que tu nous laisse pour rester avec lui et je veux pas. Je veux pas que tu partes. J'ai pas vraiment réalisé, je crois. Quand j'ai vu James partir et que j'ai compris, j'ai, je pouvais plus bouger, j'étais terrorisé.

\- ... Mon cœur... Ça va... Je suis là... Réponds celui-ci en le berçant, mais tu vois c'est pour ça que ça me fait aussi mal... je te faisais confiance et…

\- Je... Suis comme eux hein?... Je suis un black Black après tout... C'est dans mes gènes...

\- SIRIUS BLACK! ÉCOUTES MOI BIEN! TU N'ES PAS COMME EUX! S'indigne Remus, tu n'es pas mauvais. Sinon tu n'aurais jamais insister pour me faire la conversation dans le train en première année, tu n'aurais pas fait autant de recherche, et tu n'aurais jamais découvert mon secret en deuxième année, tu n'aurais pas entraîner les autres dans la métamorphose animagus, tu ne prendrai pas autant soin de moi après les nuits de pleine lune. Alors non tu n'es pas mauvais Sirius!

Ému par cette tirade Sirius embrasse Remus profondément, tentant de transmettre tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Le châtain lui rendit son étreinte, en y mettant tous les sentiments qu'il retenait depuis longtemps. Ils s'allongèrent front contre front...

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu le sais ça ? Un incorrigible idiot doublé d'un inconscient puéril… incapable de prévoir les conséquences de tes actes mais qui se lance quand même du moment que ça met un peu d'animation, et c'est pour ça que tu es une horrible tête brûlée de Gryffondor.

\- Je suis tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu me gardes.

\- Tu es dingue ma parole ! Assez fou pour fréquenter un « putain de Loup Garou » et prendre soin de lui… C'est pour ça que tu as accaparé mon coeur, chuchote Remus.

\- Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Répondit le brun sur le même ton, des larmes toujours plein les yeux.

Les T-shirts disparurent rapidement quand un besoin de premier contact plus direct se fait sentir.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter et à se câliner et à s'embrasser puis finirent par s'endormir, leurs membres entremêlés. C'est dans cette position que James et Peter les trouvèrent en rentrant.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, les deux jeunes hommes sont seuls. Ils se préparèrent et descendirent dans la grande salle retrouver leurs amis. Au moment d'entrer, Sirius attrape la main de son petit- ami, le prenant pas surprise et l'entraîne vers la table des Serpentards.

\- Severus? Demande t-il timidement, je peux te parler s'il te plait? En privé...

L'interpellé se redresse, soupire exagérément, se lève et les suit dans un coin plus tranquille de la pièce.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je... Commença Sirius... Je voudrais m'excuser... Je... J'ai agi comme un idiot... La semaine dernière... c'était n'importe quoi, j'aurais jamais du…

\- Mouais... Et tu crois que je vais vraiment pouvoir oublier? Hum? Répondit l'autre un peu agacé.

\- N...n... non bien sûr... Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas... Mais... Remus n'y est pour rien ! Il ne savait pas je te promets! Ne lui en veut pas à lui ...

Le vert et argent cherche une trace de sourire ou de moquerie dans ses paroles, ses gestes ou son visage, mais rien... Son ennemi semble sincère dans ces dires...

\- Bon va pour lui. De toute façon c'est pas plus dans son intérêt que dans le mien de parler de tout ça non ? Quant à toi, t'a largement dépassé les bornes alors tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis Black!

\- Je sais... Et crois-le ou non, je suis bien conscient que je le mérite. Tant que tu ne trahis pas qu'il... quelle est la condition de Remus, je peux bien encaisser n'importe quoi. Merci, Severus.

Il tourne les talons et entraine Remus à leur place habituelle, à la table des Gryffondors.

\- Alors? Demande Peter, Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais à Servilus ?

\- Vous allez pas le croire... Il s'est excusé... argue fièrement Remus.

\- Quoi? s'étrangle James, Un Sirius Black qui s'excuse... Auprès de Servilus... Whao... On aura tout vu! Tu... Es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

Remus presse la main de son compagnon, lui fait un grand sourire et murmure :

\- Je suis fier de toi...

Sirius se redresse avec un air à la fois fier et sérieux, et répond à James :

\- Non mon cher, je ne suis pas malade, je suis a-mou-reux! Et mon Lunard est heureux, ce qui était aussi le but de la manœuvre de ce matin. Alors vous pouvez vous moquer de moi tant que vous voulez. Moi je dis que je suis le plus heureux des hommes... Na!

Les quatre amis éclatent de rire. La vie peut reprendre son cours normal... et en mieux.

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà... A vous de me dire si je continue ou pas..._

 _Comme à chaque fois, je répondrais à chacune de vos reviews._


End file.
